How It All Began
by WolfQueen999
Summary: A detailed retelling of how Tecna and Timmy first met :)


A/N: the dialogue with Tecna, Timmy and Riven belongs to Rainbow Srl. And Cinelume.

\--

It was at that fateful party that he met her. The girl that stole his heart. Princess Stella from Solaria invited him and his friends to a party at Alfea while the other students were out of town. He didn't intend on going at first, as he wasn't exactly the partying type, but Brandon somehow managed to rope him into it. He didn't think much of the whole affair until he saw her.

It was her eyes that he saw first. Electrifying teal, jewel-like eyes that contained a certain spark of curiosity. She had small features, a thin nose and pink lips. Her vibrant, magenta hair was styled in a neat pixie cut, with side-swept bangs that nearly covered one of her eyes. She was sitting by herself on a green couch at the side of the room, sipping on a can of soda and typing something into a light blue palmtop. While her friends laughed and danced, she remained quiet and aloof. Timmy felt his heart pounding and his knees started to shake. He had butterflies in his stomach and his hands became rather clammy. He had never felt like this about a girl before, and he couldn't decipher whether he felt nervous, or happy, or even both.

Sky, a charming guy with symmetrical features and a muscular build, noticed Timmy's predicament and decided to walk over to him. Confident, and good-looking, he was everything Timmy thought he was not, and he was the heir to the throne of Erakylon. At least half of the girls in Alfea were head over heels for him, but Timmy, with his scrawny body, glasses and shy disposition, wasn't having the same luck. He wanted to talk to that mesmerising girl, but he was so afraid of rejection and embarrassment that he stayed rooted to that same spot that he had been standing on for a solid two minutes.

'You ok Timmy?,' The dazed specialist did not respond to his friend whatsoever. He was so spaced out that he didn't even bat an eyelid, let alone notice Sky's presence 'Timmy?' Sky waved his hand in front of Timmy's face, causing him to snap out of his trance.

'Sky!,' Timmy jumped slightly 'I didn't see you there.'

'Is there something wrong?,' Sky asked in a confused and quizzical tone 'You seem a bit... out of it.'

'I-it's nothing.' Timmy's eyes remained focused on the magenta-haired fairy, it was a wonder that she hadn't noticed his staring yet. Sky followed Timmy's gaze to her, and the truth dawned on him.

'It's that girl isn't it?' Sky chuckled.

'W-what?,' Timmy said defensively, trying to cover up the obvious 'No it's not! I didn't even notice her!'

Sky let out a slight laugh, amused by his friend's awkwardness.

'It's ok Timmy, relax. It's no big deal,' He smiled 'Stella told me about her. Her name's Tecna, she's from Zenith. From what I've heard, she's the brains of the group, and she's really into technology, you guys have a lot in common. Although according to Stella she's kind of like a robot,' He laughed 'Apparently she doesn't show much emotion.'

'Tecna.' Timmy sighed, letting her name linger on his tongue. She was smart, and beautiful too. He was already falling in love.

'Hey Tecna,' Stella walked over from the makeshift dance floor to greet the technology fairy. On her way over, she noticed Sky and Timmy, the latter staring at Tecna with a vacant expression on his face. She laughed mischievously 'I think that guy over there is checking you out.'

Tecna looked up from her palmtop with a perturbed expression on her face.

'If I didn't know any better I'd say he's in an advanced state of shock.' Musa, who had been standing behind the couch talking to a boy named Riven, joined the conversation.

'How peculiar.' Tecna mused, her eyes wandering towards the aforementioned boy. He had slightly messy red hair and his kind hazel eyes were obscured by a large pair of glasses with a red frame. He was wearing a green shirt with orange stripes on the sleeves, and was slightly shorter and less muscular than the other specialists.

Admittedly, the other specialists weren't really her type at all, and she didn't understand why people were attracted to them. It seemed to her like they were all beauty and no brains, not that she even knew the first thing about love. With no romantic experience whatsoever, it was the one topic she knew nothing about. She didn't mind too much, she thought that love was nothing more than illogical, at least until she met him.

Although he was rather shy, his eyes were kind, and he exuded intelligence despite his awkwardness. He was cute in a unique way that picqued Tecna's interest. Tecna had never felt that way about someone before, and had resolved to never dabble in those feelings, yet she found herself falling victim to those sweet yet unwelcome emotions every time she looked at him. She felt warm, and slightly nervous, yet at the same time content and safe. She met his eyes reluctantly, maintaining eye contact for a brief second before he looked away bashfully.

'His name's Timmy,' Stella said 'Sky told me about him, he's friends with the guys.' Timmy. His name was all the information she needed. Even though she barely knew him, his name provoked a strange sense of purpose within her. Meanwhile, Stella smirked to herself, knowing that the two were nothing less than made for each other. There was very little she enjoyed more than playing matchmaker.

'Well, what are you waiting for?,' Sky encouraged him 'Go talk to her.'

'I-I don't know Sky,' Timmy said 'What if I mess up? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Talking to her will only make things worse, it's a completely illogical option and it will only make things wor-'

'You'll be fine,' Sky cut him off 'Just be yourself, you two have so much in common that it's practically foolproof. Now go over there and get that girl.'

Slowly, Timmy straightened his posture and made his way towards the girl named Tecna.

'I think he's walking over to you,' Stella squealed 'We'll leave you two have some alone time.' The Solarian Princess winked playfully and headed towards the dance floor, with Musa close behind her.

The awkwardness was tangible as Timmy walked towards Tecna. He avoided eye contact as he sat down on the soft couch next to her.

'H-hi,' Thankfully, the only word he could formulate in his frazzled brain was one frequently used to start conversations.

'H-hello,' Tecna glanced up at him nervously. She had never felt so... strange around a person before, it was really quite an illogical situation. She wasn't usually an awkward person, but here she was tripping over a common greeting. Before she knew it, her hands were shaking and her face was heating up.

'Do you want to dance Tecna?' Timmy proposed the question shyly, fearing her imminent reaction. If he was honest with himself, dancing made him feel rather embarrassed, as his coordination skills weren't the best, but he figured that dancing was how one usually socialises at a party.

'No, I don't like to,' Tecna replied curtly 'It makes me feel... Kinda awkard.'

'Well that makes two of us,' Timmy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief 'I don't like it either, it makes me feel ridiculous-'

'You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything.' Riven cut in, laughing arrogantly.

Tecna glared at him with fervour. She couldn't stand people who feigned confidence and brought other people down. Riven became distracted by Musa, who moonwalked past him, and walked after her towards the dance floor.

'Don't listen to Riven ' Flora appeared behind them.

'I know,' Timmy sighed 'I'm used to it.'

Tecna couldn't help but pity him slightly. Was she the only one that saw that there was more to him than his scrawny, awkward demeanour?

Tecna took out her palmtop, a semicircular purple device resembling a small, high-tech laptop.

'Wow,' Timmy gasped 'Where did you get that palmtop?'

'I constructed it myself with some spare parts.' Tecna smiled, blushing slightly. Timmy felt faint. She made that whole thing herself? He could hardly believe that he was sitting before such a perfect girl. From her extensive knowledge, logical behaviour and accent he could assume that she was from Zenith.

'I made one myself too, but it isn't as good.' Timmy took a green device out of his pocket sheepishly.

'Wow, is that a TX300 facial recognition scanner?,' Tecna's face morphed into an expression of awe 'How did you get one of those, they're super rare!'

'Yeah,' Timmy said 'I got it from a relative.'

And so, they conversed about technology for what felt like hours. Tecna felt so comfortable talking to him, almost as if she could tell him anything. They already had a connection, even just from talking for a few minutes. Timmy could tell that she was the one, but he couldn't imagine her feeling the same way. He just hoped that she would at least consider that he was more than a dorky computer geek. Little did he know, that was one of the many things that she liked about him.


End file.
